Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 5: The Sound of the Forest
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 5: The Sound of the Forest "This room...IS HUGE!" Sora said, gazing at the room. It was just a giant tournament stadium in the middle, bleachers on each side, and a stage for the announcer. "Man, and I thought the building was huge." Gingka said, entering the room after Sora with the rest of the team. "This is where you will fight the final battle." the leader said to Sora. "Sure does look like it. Hey speaking of the final battle, where's my opponent?" Sora asked. "I'm over here." Xander said. "Whoa." Team Heroes said. Xander is a fairly tall blader. He wears a green shirt, black pants, a headband which shows the Wisdom Village Beyblade Gym's symbol, and a belt that holds his beyblade and launcher. "Here is my beyblade, Drummer Konga 130BWD!" Xander said, showing his beyblade. "SO COOL!" Gingka screamed. "A Defense type, interesting." Ryuga said. "I wonder if he is any match against my brother." Kenta wondered. "Let's get this battle started!" the gym leader exclaimed. Team Heroes took to the stands. "This is gonna be an epic battle!" Gingka said. "Yeah, you said it." Kenta responded. "Do you think Sora stands a chance?" Ryuga asked. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" Gingka and Kenta yelled. "All I'm saying is, this guy looks pretty strong." Ryuga said. "I know he looks strong, but Sora is strong, too." Kenta answered. "But Sora isn't a Legendary Blader like the rest of us." Ryuga added. "We all have a star fragment in our beys. Sora's Blitz Striker doesn't." "You're right Ryuga," Kenta said. "Sora could be at a huge disadvantage if he's fighting a Legend Blader." "Don't worry," Gingka answered. "Sora has this little something that will help him in this battle, just watch." "Ok, are you guys ready too battle?" "YEAH" both bladers said. "OK, 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" everyone said. Blitz and Konga flew into the stadium. "It's speed is incredible!" Xander said. "I AM the 'World's Fastest Blader'. " Sora said, smiling. Blitz Striker was warping around the stadium, lapping Konga. "Go Blitz!" Sora yelled. Blitz charged at Konga, with a color dash. "Oh yeah! He's using his 'Color Dash'!" Kenta said. " 'Color Dash' should increase Blitz's speed and attack power." Ryuga said. Blitz's "Color Dash" was blocked by Konga. "WHAT!?" Sora yelled. He was amazed, the elite bladers couldn't even handle the 'Color Dash' before, but Konga could take it, and gave a counter attack back, too! "Like I said," the leader started "Xander is our strongest blader here. He taught, learned, and mastered the "Wisdom of the Ancient Tree. It's a very strong defesnive technique." "Great! How am I supposed to beat that?" Sora thought. "Go Konga!" Xander commanded. Konga dashed at Blitz. "I won't let you win this easy!" Sora said. Blitz and Konga were locked into a power struggle. "I won't lose!" Xander said. "Neither will I!" Sora answered. Blitz started to push Konga, but Konga fought back. "Color Dash!" Sora commanded. Blitz smashed into Konga and an explosion filled the room. Chapters: Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Main Page Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 1: Let the Adventure...BEGIN! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 2: Get the Team! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 3: Road to Victory...but where? Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 4: Beybattle at Beyblade Gym Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 6: Sora's True Power Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 7: The Desert Conclusion Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 8: An Old Rival Category:Fanon Story Chapters